Augmented reality applications may use a simple overlay of graphical/added subject matter on live or recorded video or still images. In these simple systems, a user or application may position a static graphic, text, or other visual element superimposed on the underlying video or image. Augmented reality applications may also combine augmented reality subject matter with underlying visual data, or use the underlying visual data to position the augmented reality subject matter. For example, a human face may be recognized in a video feed or image still, and the augmented reality application may apply coloration, designs, distortions, etc. to the face, so as to further the augmented reality effect that the face actually has such characteristics.
Augmented reality subject matter is typically provided by the application receiving the visual data. For example, an application may offer a set of stickers, labels, drawn text, cartoons, etc. that can be applied to live or captured visual information and then saved together with the visual data as an augmented reality visual. Or, for example, a set of facial overlays, game images and objectives, graphical heads-up displays or GUIs, etc. can be offered by augmented reality applications for overlay/intermixing with visual data to created augmented reality visuals for users.
The created augmented reality is typically static when saved. For example, if a user creates a scene from a real-world photograph with added sticker, or real-world audio-visual stream with added animated object, the resulting augmented reality is saved upon creation for replay later without modification. The augmented reality may be shared with other users in this non-modifiable, static state for their reproduction.